Battle of the Gods AU
by DragonBallFan20
Summary: How does Super Saiyan 4 Gohan with three years of training under Whis fair against Beerus, the God of Destruction? Find out here! This is the sequel to my "What if Gohan Stayed Serious" story as well as "Path to Redemption" so I recommend reading those first! :D This story takes place in a Gohan x Zangya alternate universe, so just a heads up!
1. Chapter 1 Purpose of the Visit

**Author's Note:** AU stands for "Another Universe", just so you know lol. To get the barrings, in this Universe, Gohan continued training after the Cell games and later went on to defeat a Janemba Absorbed Super Buu (or Janembuu).

Because he had better control of his SSJ2 state, he was able to think more rationally during the Galaxy Soldier's attack and spares Zangya from Bojack's sneak attack. They become friends, then later (when he's much older) lovers.

He obtained Super Saiyan 4 (please read "What if Gohan Stayed Serious", Chapter 15 and on to see how) and is married to Zangya in this reality. I know a lot of people are going to be ticked off at that, but it's a fanfic so just relax.

His SSJ4 transformation and fight with Janembuu got Whis' attention sooner.

At the end of that story, Gohan waits a year and then agrees to let Whis train him for a while. This story takes place after Whis' training.

How does this Gohan deal with Beerus? 

* * *

Whis slowly walks into a darkly lit corridor and into a room.

He's in the temple of the God of Destruction.

Four years have past since his first conversation with Gohan.

"Beerus, your sleep time is up!...Beerus?" said Whis when he finally stepped into the light of a nearby aquarium tank nearby.

Beerus was still laying down with his eyes closed.

"If you don't get up, I'll start singing! I know how much you love that." said Whis, although obviously joking.

"Alright! Stop!" shouted Beerus as he slowly rose to his feet.

-

A few minutes pass and Beerus is now wearing what looks like a bath robe and towel.

"What have I missed? Did Frieza destroy Planet Vegeta?" asked the purple God.

"Yes, it seems he has." answered Whis.

"Good. The Saiyan's were very evil." said Beerus.

"Ummm, well actually, it seems Frieza was also defeated by a Saiyan named Kakarot and later a half-Saiyan called Trunks." said Whis.

"Hmm? Oh well. Frieza, like the Saiyans, was also very evil." said Beerus taking a pipe from his mouth.

Whis projected clips of the fights showing Goku as a Super Saiyan.

"So, after all this time, a Super Saiyan finally emerged." Beerus spoke somewhat unimpressed.

"Yes, there were a few survivors from Frieza's attack. Some of of which are living on planet Earth. While you were asleep they conquered several enemies more powerful than Frieza." said Whis.

"Meh." answered Beerus, still unimpressed.

"Did the Super Saiyan God ever surface?" asked Beerus.

"Not quite." answered Whis.

"What do you mean?" asked Beerus.

"While you were asleep a Saiyan hybrid defeated the demon god, Majin Buu. He transformed into an extremely powerful form. After restoring Otherworld, I asked the Oracle Fish where to find the Earth." answered Whis as he showed clips of Super Saiyan 4 Gohan fighting Janembuu.

"...?" Beerus looked intrigued but also a little annoyed. Possibly because this was not the Super Saiyan God.

"I'd like to pay him a visit too." said Beerus.

"Normally I wouldn't question you, but I should be upfront in that I have been training him these past few years to be the next God of Destruction, should you fall." said Whis.

"Really now? Heh heh, this sounds interesting. He must have been pretty strong if he got your attention." said Beerus, poking fun at Whis' absent mindedness.

Whis was still projecting recent events on a screen in front of Beerus. It also showed Gohan's family and living conditions in some cases.

"I want to speak to the one who defeated Frieza first." said Beerus.

Then something caught his attention.

"Wait a second! What was that?" asked Beerus.

The screen was showing that Gohan had married Zangya and they had a daughter, who was now three.

The girl had black hair and a skin tone similar to Gohan's. Her ears wear pointy and she had a Saiyan tail. The top and front of her hair was a little curly and the back was somewhat long. Her eyes were black like Gohan's too, but they seemed more "cheery" and innocent.

"Go back." Beerus commanded, motioning for Whis to go back to the scene.

"So one of the Heran's is still alive?...And she bred with a Saiyan." said Beerus in an acid tone.

"Yes, I was surprised at first too." said Whis.

"If we let that child live, it could be really bad for us. I think I need to nip this in the bud now." said Beerus.

"I sensed her potential as well, but don't you think we are jumping to conclusions?" asked Whis.

"Possibly. We just can't allow her to be trained." said Beerus.

"Beerus, I'm going to be direct. I don't think going to Earth would be in your best interest. Especially if it's for violence. Both you and Gohan are my students, and I would hate for you two to clash." said Whis, moving his arms behind his back as his staff continued to float and project images.

"Ehh? Too bad! Heh heh, I still have left overs to clean up." Beerus sounded cruel as the images showed Zangya again hanging around the others.

"If you want to go to Earth, I won't stop you, but I'm warning you now that the Saiyan hybrid I trained is now quite formidable." said Whis.

Beerus grinned and shrugged arrogantly.

"There's a few things I need to do on Earth. First, I need to meet the Saiyan who defeated Frieza. Then I have to meet the hybrid that got your attention. After that, I need to clean my plate and get rid of that Heran...And last, her daughter could be an issue later on..." Beerus spoke with a malicious grin.

"Are you suggesting we kill the child?" asked Whis.

"I've destroyed planets with countless children. One more isn't going to motion my conscience." Beerus answered coldly.

"Hmmm..." Whis said nothing and stared blankly. Beerus couldn't tell if he was being his usual absent minded self or if he was just thinking really hard.

"Like the Saiyan's, the Race of Hera have higher transformations. If the child masters and merges both, she has the potential to eclipse even me some day. That kind of power without divinity is a loose cannon in the universe and should be dealt with now." said Beerus.

"Hmmm..." Whis sounded exactly the same as he did earlier. Prompting Beerus to raise an eye brow.

"Let's go to King Kai's planet." said Beerus.

The God of Destruction is finally ready...

-

It's been four years since the defeat of Janembuu and Gohan is working at Capsule Corporation as an Engineer.

He wasn't quite smart enough to be a Scholar this time around due to all of the training, so it was lucky for him that Bulma was so willing to pull some strings and get him a job.

Gohan wasn't as smart as his scholar counterpart, but he was still very intelligent. Although this time he didn't need glasses.

Whis' training brought him to an all new level of power, and he was even beginning to generate god ki.

The Z-fighters gathered once again for a party with Bulma. It was her birthday no less and the others were excited.

"Gohan! Long time no see!" said Krillin wearing a green outfit and his hair was shorter.

Gohan was wearing a black version of his blue martial arts gi. On his back was a white circle with a red diamond in the center.

He was with Zangya, who was wearing casual earth clothes and her hair was a little shorter. She was holding their daughter in her arms.

"Yeah, I heard Vegeta was finally going to try singing." said Gohan with a laugh.

During the timeskip, Vegeta finally had his showdown with Goku.

After finally losing on fair grounds he finally admitted his respect for Goku.

But even with that, Vegeta had his usual serious air with everyone, although noticeably more light..

"Hey guys! Hurry! Mrs. Briefs is serving tacos!" shouted Goku in the distance.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" said Gohan.

Sitting around in the nearby tables with umbrella shades were Master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha, Tien, Launch and Android 18.

She was also holding her daughter with Krillin, Marron.

Goku couldn't wait to start pigging out, which caused Chi-chi to roll her eyes.

Goten and Trunks were arm wrestling in the background.

Bulma was just happy to have all of her friends together in one place again.

A few years ago, they had summoned Shenron to ask how does someone become a Super Saiyan God, to which the dragon explained there must be six Saiyan's who are pure of heart.

It was then that the group noticed Gohan and Vegeta weren't compatible.

At the time, Vegeta still had scorn for Goku, and Gohan was still getting over some past issues.

However, now that Vegeta had admitted defeat to Goku and Gohan had a clearer head, the ritual now would be more likely to work.

-

-

Beerus was finally in his original God of Destruction attire. He had a glare and his hands behind his back.

Whis stood next to him looking beyond.

"This planet is pitifully small." said Beerus.

"Well, you did blow it up when you lost during a game of hide and seek." said Whis.

"Is that so? Heh, I don't remember that." said Beerus.

"Its uuuh...good to see you Lord Beerus." said King Kai.

"Heh, you know why I'm here. Fetch me that Saiyan who defeated Frieza." said Beerus.

-

("Oh no...this is awful, I've got to tell Goku to make something up.") King Kai thought to himself.

"GOKU! Do you hear me! Quick!" asked King Kai. He was communicating telepathically with Goku.

"Er? King Kai!? Hey what's up!" asked Goku, looking up and with a mouth full of cake.

This made the others turn and see. The faint party music was the only noise.

"Goku, there's an extremely powerful person who wants to see you here right now but you have t-" King Kai began but Goku cuts him off.

"Oh? A new challenger? Okay!" said Goku. He had been bored these past few years, and jumped at the chance.

"Wait, what?" asked Krillin.

Vegeta looked up and removed his hands from their folded position as well.

"Hey guys, I gotta go do something real quick, I'll be right back!" said Goku.

"Goku wait! Goku listen!" shouted King Kai, but Goku used his instant Transmission to go to King Kai's planet anyway.

Gohan walked forward a bit and sat down at a table with Zangya and their daughter.

"I bet dad can beat anything these days." said Gohan.

He touched his daughters hair and grinned.

"Your grampa is one of the most powerful people in the universe!" said Gohan.

"Grampa!" said the pointy eared little girl.

-

Goku appeared in front of King Kai, Gregory and Bubbles the monkey.

"Hey!" said Goku.

"Goku...Well anyway, the God of Destruction wanted to see you in person." said King Kai.

"Oh?" Goku turned to see Beerus standing with Whis.

"Hi!" said Goku.

"Hmph." Beerus simply smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2 Beerus Descends to Earth

Beerus looked at Goku in a mixture of boredom and judgement.

"Yes, Hello." said the cat-like God.

Whis put his hands behind his back.

"Hello again, Goku." said Whis. The two had met before when Whis took Gohan to train with him those many years ago.

"Hiya, Whis! So this must be the current God of Destruction!" said Goku

"Indeed I am. But enough with the formalities. I'm going to get right to the point." said Beerus.

King Kai looked uneasy.

"Are you the one who defeated Frieza?" asked Beerus.

"Technically Trunks beat him for good, but on Namek, yes." said Goku.

"I see. Well then, I'd like you to show me your true power." said Beerus.

"My true power? No offense, but that might be too much for you." said Goku with a confident grin.

"Oh, don't worry about me. Heh heh." said Beerus.

Goku couldn't feel his power level.

"Alright, but I'm warning you this might be over fast!" said Goku.

"HAAAAAAAA!" he then powered up. First into a Super Saiyan, then into a Super Saiyan 3.

King Kai was pushed back by the force of Goku's power.

"Uhhh! We'll be rooting for you in here Goku!" shouted King Kai as he and the rest of his friend's went into the house to watch Goku from inside.

Goku looked up at Beerus with lightning crackling in his SSJ3 aura.

"Is that all?" Beerus condescended.

The statement got under Goku's skin a little.

"Don't underestimate me!" the Saiyan shouted and charged forward.

As he closed in, he teleported behind the God and delivered a punch.

But shockingly enough, Beerus caught it by moving his hand behind him.

Goku raised his eyes in surprise before being tossed forward into the ground on King Kai's planet.

The ground crumbled and shattered and Goku grunt in pain and surprise.

"What was that?" said Goku as he staggered to his feet. He couldn't believe anyone being that strong.

"No offense, but I'm using less than 1% of my power." Beerus commented smugly.

"You've got to be bluffing!" shouted Goku.

He then used his instant transmission ability to get beside Beerus and deliver a kick.

Beerus backflipped over it, then spun, slamming his heel into Goku's ribs.

"Aaauah!" Goku wasn't expecting anyone to be that fast.

"Goku!" shouted King Kai from within his house.

Goku was shunted back and looked up to see Beerus was gone.

("This guy is insanely strong!") Goku thought to himself.

Beerus reappeared behind him and delivered a chop to his pressure point on the side of his shoulder neck area.

Goku felt the strike and looked shocked. Before he could fully comprehend what had happened, his aura seemed to explode and burn out as he reverted back to his base, black haired state and collapsed.

King Kai ran back out. "Oh no! Goku!" he shouted.

Beerus looked back at him with an arrogant demeanor.

"I was expecting more, heh, what a shame." said Beerus.

Whis tilted his head a bit in a thinking fashion. Gohan would surely not be happy to know his father was one-shotted by his sibling student.

"Now, it's time to go visit those hybrids on Earth, I'll leave this with you." said Beerus as he pointed at Goku's unconscious body before floating up.

"Sorry, Goku." said Whis.

"Come on, let's hurry on." said Beerus

Whis nodded and the two powered up before flying down.

"I've got to warn the others..." said King Kai.

-

Back on Earth, the Z-fighters and their friends were still enjoying the festivities of Bulma's party. Completely unaware of Goku's brief rumble.

"Vegeta! Gohan! Can you hear me!?" said the voice of King Kai. He was communicating with them telepathically.

Gohan had been sitting at a table with Krillin, 18, Marron, Zangya, and his daughter.

Vegeta was near Bulma and Chi-chi.

Both Saiyan's looked up.

"Who is this?" asked Gohan.

"Gohan...who are you talking to?" asked Zangya.

"Someone is communicating with me telepathically. I think it's King Kai." said Gohan.

"What do you want?" asked Vegeta to King Kai's voice.

"Yes, it's me, King Kai! Listen, I don't have time to explain. The God of Destruction is on his way to Earth. He's looking for Gohan!" shouted King Kai.

"WHAT!?" Vegeta had a look of shock and sweat.

"He defeated Goku in one hit!" King Kai added.

"Oh no! This is...we've got to do something!" said Vegeta. He looked more afraid than anyone.

Gohan similarly, looked concerned. If he could take down his father in one move, then there's no telling what he was capable of.

"Everyone listen up!" shouted Vegeta getting the attention of nearly everyone there.

"What is it, Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

"Beerus is on his way here now! And he wants to fight Gohan. But I know his power! It's in another dimension all by itself! Whatever happens, we need to distract him with frivolities until he just leaves." said Vegeta.

"Never expected to hear that from you." said Gohan.

"I'm serious, Gohan! No matter how much training you did with that other guy, it could never be enough to beat Beerus!" said Vegeta.

"Actually, I haven't had a chance to show you all, but believe me, I'm actually stronger in my regular state than I was as a Super Saiyan 3 back when I fought Janembuu. Whis also showed me how to generate God Ki and counter instant transmission techniques. This Beerus guy or whatever might be strong, but I think I can take him!" said Gohan smugly.

"No! We will not engage him! Just follow my lead or go hide somewhere!" shouted Vegeta.

"Wow, you're really getting worked up." said Gohan.

"We should probably go too. Beerus destroyed my home planet. He might recognize me as a survivor." said Zangya as she rose from her seat, still holding their daughter.

(((Forgot to describe this last chapter)))

Gohan and Zangya's daughter wore a blue cheongsam with dark pants and small tabi's. On the side of her hair was a pink bow. Her hair is black and her skin is the same tone as Gohan's. But her ears are pointy and she has a Saiyan tail.

"Then again, violence now would ruin Bulma's birthday. I guess the right thing to do would be to go with your plan first." said Gohan.

Vegeta still looked like he was in a panic although slightly more relieved once Gohan agreed to his idea.

"Stay close but don't stand out." said Vegeta.

"Wow dad, this Beerus guy must mean business if he's got you scared." said Trunks.

Goten didn't look too worried either.

"Quiet boy!" shouted Vegeta.

Gohan motioned for Zangya to follow him, and the two went inside of one of the nearby Capsule Corp. buildings.

"We'll keep a low profile and watch from here!" Gohan called out before making his way inside.

"I'll get one of the attendants to get them things." said Bulma.

Vegeta tried to regain his composure and looked like he was over thinking.

-

After a few minutes, the clouds parted and Beerus and Whis descended from the sky.

It was a sunny day, so they must have chosen to come through those clouds in particular for dramatic effect.

-

"That was fast." said Gohan as he looked through the window in the upper floor of the Capsule Corporation building he was in.

Zangya got up to see for herself.

"Whis is with him. It might be important." said Zangya.

Gohan looked closely at Beerus' outfit and attire, as well as his physical appearance.

"He looks exactly the way Whis described." whispered Gohan.

"Do you recognize him?" he then asked Zangya.

"Not really. I only heard he destroyed my planet. This is my first time seeing him in person." whispered Zangya.

"That cat looks mad." said Gohan's daughter.

"Shhhh...Whisper, Mint." Gohan said with a grin and finger over his mouth.

(((Forgot to put this in last chapter too, but her name is "Mint". The reason why is because she was born in the transformed state of the Race of Hera for a few seconds, but her hair remained black. The other reason is because Gohan's name means "meal" and you're supposed to brush your teeth after eating. XD Although, not everyone does so. Kind of a cheesy reason, but it is what it is.)))

-

From outside, the Z-fighters and their friends watched in horror as Beerus descended.

"No!" Vegeta thought out loud.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced and so quickly, but I came here with the utmost priority." said the purple God.

Everyone looked up to get a closer look.

"Isn't that Gohan's teacher?" asked Krillin. They had met Whis before.

Whis said nothing and looked down.

"My name is Beerus. I am the God of Destruction and I've come to look for a Saiyan-hybrid by the name of Gohan." said Beerus.

"What for?" asked Chi-chi.

"Curiosity." responded Beerus.

He came to Earth much quicker this time around because he was so eager to meet his sibling student of Whis.

"He's not here! He's been sent away." said Vegeta.

"Then find him." Beerus commanded coldly.

"We can't!" Vegeta lied.

"More like you don't want to. Don't tell me my sibling student is a coward?" scoffed Beerus.

"And while you're at it, find me that Heran." he then added.

"What for?" asked Vegeta.

"What do you think?" Beerus replied bluntly.

"Well they're not here." Vegeta tried to re-establish.

"Then I guess I'll have to destroy the Earth." Beerus spoke, again, quite bluntly.

But Vegeta knew Beerus wasn't the type to joke about such a thing.

"Hey! Uuhhh, Whis was it? Aren't you going to stop him! I mean you are his teacher and all! Right!?" asked Krillin.

Whis looked up with a solemn look.

"By the laws of divinity I cannot intervene with the will of the God of Destruction unless we are in our home dimension. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do." said Whis.

"Aww man..." said Krillin.

Android 18, Goten, and Trunks didn't look the least bit intimidated. But more so because they weren't familiar with Beerus' power.

"Gohan's wife is a Heran, what do you want with her?" asked Bulma.

"I destroyed her planet a long time ago, but somehow, she survived. Her existence is a constant reminder of my failure in creating a warrior race. I'm here to erase her." said Beerus.

This shocked the rest of the Z-fighters.

"Gohan and his wife...they're not h-!" Vegeta began but Beerus talked over him.

"Enough of this nonsense! Either you're going to bring them out, or I'll blast them out!" shouted Beerus.

"Uhhhh...wouldn't you rather...try something to eat first! I mean you've come a long way!" said Vegeta.

This angered Trunks slightly. Seeing his father panic was not something he was use to.

"Hmmm..." Beerus actually gave it some thought.

"I could use a bite to eat!" said Whis

"...Fine. Entertain me and I might let you live." said Beerus.

The duo followed Vegeta to some nearby tables and food.

Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha felt a little out of place considering how afraid Vegeta was acting.

-

"Looks like they're going with Vegeta. I remember Whis telling me he couldn't interfere with the God of Destruction's judgement. I guess this is it." whispered Gohan as he continued peering from behind the blinds.

Zangya looked more annoyed than afraid, but she still decided to lie low.

"We'll have to do something if that guy attacks." said Zangya.

"Not gonna lie, I'm curious to fight this guy myself, but if it can be avoided we may as well at least try. I just hope dad is alright." said Gohan.


	3. Chapter 3 Gohan's Monster

**Authors Note:** My computer's been acting up and getting repair today so it might be a while til my next update. Please be patient folks :D

"A while ago, Whis told me that once Beerus made a decision, he usually stuck to it til the end." said Gohan as he stepped away from the blinds.

"So are you going to engage him now?" asked Zangya.

"We'll have to out smart him, but I think I can do it without him noticing. Whis also said he can be playful when in a good mood." said Gohan.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Zangya.

"You'll see." said Gohan with a smirk.

"But we're gonna need Mint for this part." he added, lightly patting his daughters head.

-

Vegeta was finding it surprisingly easy to entertain Beerus than he initially thought.

Whis never stayed long when he came to take Gohan to the godly realm but even so he also seemed easy to occupy.

"Hmm, the food here on Earth is pretty good." said Beerus.

"If I had known that I would have stayed longer in my visits." said Whis with a cheerful tone.

"I apologize for my intrusion and pushiness earlier. You see, I was getting impatient because I wanted to compare Whis' new student to my own strength." said Beerus as he apologized and somewhat bowed to Bulma for crashing her party.

"Oh it's okay. I'm sure Gohan will come back any minute and you guys can chat." said Bulma.

Vegeta was still nervous.

"I'll be right back! I have got to try that Sushi Bar! Thanks for the food!" Whis called to Bulma as he levitated up and sped away.

"Hmmm, Whis is always so naive." said Beerus.

"Hey, so you're like, the God of Destruction right? Does that mean you kill people?" asked Trunks.

"Hehehe, what a cute little boy." said Beerus as he lightly patted Trunks hair then walked on to try some fried food.

("He didn't answer my question.") thought Trunks.

-

Several minutes passed uneventfully. Vegeta was a nervous wreck in the beginning but was now starting to ease up.

Maybe all Beerus needed was to eat and leave.

Several minutes later, Goku arrived next to Vegeta.

"Hey!" he said in a carefree tone.

"Kakarot!? You're okay?" asked Vegeta.

Beerus looked back with a pockey stick in his mouth, then turned back and ate some more.

"So the Earth is okay? Cool! I guess that means Gohan won right?" asked Goku.

"On the contrary. My sibling student hasn't shown up since I got here, and it's been, what? An hour?" said Beerus.

"Dad! You're alright!?" called Gohan. He was finally back outside with Zangya and their daughter.

Vegeta looked horrified. Did they have any idea what they were doing! Walking out into the open after promising not to in the presence of the God of Destruction?

But then he thought to himself, Beerus probably wasn't going to leave until he met Gohan anyway so it didn't matter in the long run.

"Ahhh, there you are." said Beerus leaning both his elbows on the salad bar as he examined Gohan and his little family, still with a kabob in hand.

"Gohan, we had an agreement!" Vegeta began, but was cut off by Gohan shifting his attention to the cat-like deity.

"So, you must be Beerus." said Gohan confidently.

Goku looked at Gohan then back at Beerus. This was going to be incredible!

"Indeed I am. It took you a while but it's nice to finally see you in person. Whis tells me you grew faster than any student during his training." said Beerus.

"I don't know if that's completely true, but I'm definitely stronger now than I was before." said Gohan.

Beerus' attention then moved to Zangya and Mint.

"I destroyed the Race of Hera centuries ago, and yet here one is, face to face with me. What should I do." Beerus thought outloud.

The comment bothered Gohan.

"If you're worried about her being evil, you can relax. Zangya changed quite some time ago." said Gohan.

"I'm going to put this as direct and polite as I can." said Beerus.

"What is it?" asked Gohan.

Zangya was getting anxious.

Beerus moved away from the bar and stood across from Gohan face to face.

Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the Z-fighters looked on.

"Your daughter's potential is too dangerous. I'm sorry, but as the God of Destruction in this universe, as well as for the greater good, it would be in your best interest to have the girl terminated now." said Beerus.

This comment shocked everyone. Especially Zangya ad Gohan. But Goku, Goten, and Chi-chi were not fond of it either.

"Why!?" shouted Gohan.

"It's because of your transformations...Please allow me to explain..." said Beerus.

"Explain what? I know all about our transformations!" shouted Gohan.

"No...hahaha...you don't." Beerus responded with a slight chuckle.

"Well then? Get on with it!" shouted Gohan. He was losing his patience with the God of Destruction fast due his earlier threat.

"As you know, becoming a Super Saiyan multiplies your base power 50 fold." said Beerus.

"And the Heran's transformation only makes you about 25% stronger, big deal." said Gohan trying to downplay Beerus' comments. Even though he wasn't a scholar in this universe, Gohan was still smart enough to gauge power in percentages, although this time around it was more of an educated guess.

"Wrong." said Beerus.

Gohan only kept a seething glare.

Mint grabbed her mother more closely. Despite her age, she was afraid of the deity in front of her father.

"Two warrior races mixing is one thing, but of all the different types it just had to be a Saiyan and a Heran, right? Heh heh...what are the chances? Such a rarity...I almost feel bad." Beerus chuckled to himself whilst scratching his chin.

"Are you going to explain yourself, or just keep talking to yourself?" asked Gohan.

Beerus cleared his throat and looked at Gohan somewhat condescendingly.

"You were partially right. The Race of Hera's transformation is indeed, roughly, a 25% increase...however. When used after the Super Saiyan transformation, the percentage multiplies by the fold. The Heran transformation complements the Saiyan's." explained Beerus.

(((Example: 25% x 50 [from SSJ1] = +1250%. In other words, 12.5 times stronger than the initial Super Saiyan. And that's just the first form.)))

Gohan looked back at his daughter who only looked at him with a concerned expression despite barely being a toddler.

"To make matter's worse, there are higher forms than just the initial one for the Race of Hera...or in basic terms, bigger percents. Because of their high base form power potential, your daughter has the probability of becoming stronger than ten Frieza's in just her regular UN-transformed state." Beerus continued.

(((Bojack's Power Level is estimated to be just below that of Perfect Cell. Either way, A LOT more than ten Full Power Frieza's. So Beerus is actually underestimating Mint. The fact that Gohan was a Super Saiyan 4 and Zangya was Mystic during her "creation" also is a factor.

For the purposes of his story, regular Perfect Cell has a power level of around 4-5 Billion. Get the V-Jump power levels out of your head now, because they are dead wrong, even by my standards lol.)))

This was news to Zangya. When she had finished the Mystic ritual with the Elder Kai, she must have bypassed any higher forms.

"Oh, and I haven't forgotten the human genes in her either. Even though humans are weak, they draw on their emotions easier than both the Saiyan's and the Heran's. They also grow faster than either. Having those traits will make your offspring catch up very fast." Beerus concluded.

"I think you're jumping to conclusions! She's just a child...AND her blood is deluded. She's only a quarter-saiyan and half-heran." Gohan interjected.

"You keep interrupting me, that's kind of rude." said Beerus in an amused tone.

"But in response to your remark, her blood is not deluded. Because both the Saiyan's and the Heran's are a warrior race, they genetically supplement one another...In basic terms, they make up for each other's lost quality." Beerus finished.

(((Instead of counting as 25% Human, 25% Saiyan and 50% Heran, Mint instead counts as 75% "Warrior Race" (Saiyan percent plus Heran's percent), and 25% Human. Instead of them deluding one another, they supplement each other perfectly, like a jigsaw puzzle, allowing her to draw out more of the benefits of each race. It's also why she has a tail, but the other reason is because the tail gene is strong in Gohan.)))

Bills moved his arms behind him in a pompous fashion. He was a God after all.

"Now would be a good time to see what Whis has taught you." Beerus then commented.

"Careful now. I'm stronger now in my regular state than I was as a Super Saiyan 3 against Janembuu those many years ago." said Gohan. His tone was still serious due to Beerus' earlier comment on his daughter with Zangya.

"Hahaha! Well lets see what you've got." laughed the purple cat-like deity.

Everyone backed away.

Gohan powered up, but Beerus didn't look intimidated.

"I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to have to terminate your wife as well. I'm sorry but if I continue to let her exist, the two of you could breed more of these loose cannons. It's for the good of the multiverse really." said Beerus.

Gohan had heard enough. Beerus' apologies meant nothing to him. He was threatening to kill his wife and child.

"HAAAA!" Gohan seemed to vanish and reappeared in front of Beerus to punch the God of Destruction in the face.

Beerus smirked and teleported away.

Gohan was in awe. After training with Whis for 3 years, his base form was actually stronger than his SSJ3 form was those many years ago. And yet somehow, Beerus dodged his punch.

Because Gohan was in base form, he figured that must be why.

Gohan looked around to relocate Beerus.

Zangya stepped back and did the same.

Beerus reappeared next to her and gently placed his hand atop Mint's head.

When Gohan turned around he knew that it was wrong to underestimate the deity.

A look of horror, shock and cold-sweat swept across Gohan's entire body.

Zangya couldn't move. She was in a similar state as her husband.

Beerus could end Mint's life right then and there, and none of the Z-Fighters knew how to react. He was impossibly fast.

Mint didn't realize the danger she was in, and kept a naive look.

"ZANGYA!" Gohan screamed.

She teleport away still holding her daughter and out of Beerus' reach, if only temporary.

Beerus flew up and didn't give chase.

"As a sibling student, I will at least give you a chance to prove yourself. Let's see what you've learned." said Beerus.

"..." Gohan said nothing.

Gold and black lights flashed around him, and in an instant he was in his Super Saiyan 4 form.

Gohan's hair looked slightly longer and more wild than when he assumed this form against Janembuu. Perhaps this was some type of "Ascended" Super Saiyan 4.

Another difference was Gohan was wearing an armored cape on his back and shoulders. It looked similar to Piccolo's, except his was black instead of white. His upper shirt was now gone.

The upwind of power surged throughout the vicinity.

Gohan's eyes weren't amber colored, but instead a deep blood red color. There was some God Ki within his body.

Beerus raised a brow.

"So he taught you how to generate God Ki?...That's impressive." said Beerus.

Gohan vanished as did Beerus. High above Bulma's party, they could see the explosions from their exchange.

Beerus slammed his fist into the side of Gohan's face, but Gohan ignored it with an irritated grunt and delivered a knee to Beerus' stomach in response.

Beerus was surprised in that small instant, and so, wasn't expecting such a savage assault.

As he grunted in pain, as soon as he leaned forward to touch his stomach, Gohan slammed his fist, square into Beerus' face. The shockwaves from that explosion alone ruptured several buildings miles into West City.

"AUGH!" coughed Beerus as he was shunted back.

-

"Vegeta, can you feel that?" said Goku.

"It's insane." said Vegeta. Never did he expect Gohan, the mop top half-breed from back on Namek, to attain a power this astonishing.

"Gohan's gotten more powerful than I could ever imagine!" said Goku.

"Goku you have to do something! That cat wants to kill our grandaughter!" said Chi-chi.

"You're right. Let's hope Gohan can knock some sense into him. Vegeta, if Gohan can't I could really use your help." said Goku.

"Are you suggesting fusion?" asked Vegeta.

"No, but that's a good idea." said Goku.

"Why don't we try the God ritual again." suggested Goten.

"Last time it didn't work, but then again, things are much different now." said Goku. He liked the suggestion, but seeing Gohan hold his own against Beerus right now looked as though neither would be needed.

-

Gohan created two spheres of black and red energy around his hands and watched Beerus move away.

"I underestimated you hahaha..." Beerus chuckled softly.

Gohan again didn't speak. He just kept a piercing glare with his crimson colored eyes.

"You're the first to hurt me in a long time...but don't let that go to your head. I was only at 30%." said Beerus.

"Yeah? well I've got some reserves myself." said Gohan.

"What?!...Ah...I see...hahaha, you're bluffing." said Beerus.

"Try me." responded Gohan.

"Fine then, I will!" shouted the God of Destruction with a flaring purple aura.

Beerus then raised his power to 70%.

Gohan fired the two energy spheres, but Beerus effortlessly dodged them.

The cat-like deity delivered a kick and Gohan blocked by crossing both his arms.

This created another shockwave.

The blow was painful. Even with all this new power.

However the two blasts the had missed Beerus earlier circled back and slammed into the god of Destruction from behind.

It must have had traces of God ki in it since they were able to damage Beerus, albeit, not by much.

-

(((Let me explain why Gohan can keep up with Beerus.

Bills fought SSJ3 Goku with .01% of his Strength.

Base Gohan (after training with Whis for 3 years in the Godly dimension) is = to his SSJ3 self back when he fought Janembuu.

.01% x 50 [from going SSJ] = .5%

.5% x 2 [from going SSJ2] = 1%

1% x 4 [from going SSJ3] = 4%

4% x 10 [from going SSJ4] = 40%

"Ascended" Super Saiyan 4 = ?% )))

-

Beerus vanished and Gohan no longer had sight of him.

He put his guard up but to no avail.

Gohan felt Beerus' knee slam into his abs and let out a painful cough.

70% was way in over his head.

Beerus then followed up his attack with a reverse backhand.

Gohan felt the Gods knuckles slam into the side of his head and sent him spiraling downward at great speed.

Gohan stopped just before hitting the ground using his energy. But it was thankful that they had been so high up earlier.

As he looked up, Beerus was gone again. Gohan was visibly injured and growing weary.

Gohan sensed him coming from behind and backflipped over Beerus leg.

As he flipped he grabbed Beerus' ankle then spun slamming his foot into the purple Gods torso with immense force.

This was the luckiest shot he had gotten in all day.

It seemed Whis didn't just help increase Gohan's power. He also taught him better techniques and styles.

The blow wasn't severe but it was indeed painful.

Because they were lower to the ground, Beerus hit the ground much sooner, creating a crater and several raised uneven rocks for miles.

He quickly got up from Gohan's attack and glared up at him, teleporting back into the sky across from him.

"I must admit, I am impressed. I never thought Whis could teach anyone to be this powerful in such a short time." said Beerus

Gohan knew that if they continued he was sure to lose this fight. Now would be a good time for a little help.

"What if I told you, I could bring you the Super Saiyan God?" asked Gohan with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Beerus.

Gohan had heard Whis speak of the Super Saiyan God back when they were meditating in the godly dimension.

Whis said that Beerus was interested.

After their first talk in Otherworld those many years ago, Gohan borrowed the dragon radar from Bulma and asked Shenron about it.

"I can bring you the Super Saiyan God. I just need a minute." said Gohan.

"Stalling won't help you." said Beerus.

"Aren't you interested in seeing his power?" asked Gohan.

"I'm more interested in yours." said Beerus.

Tricking Beerus into letting him do the ritual wasn't going to work, so Gohan decided to be a bit more direct.

"Alright, forget that. Can I just have a minute to do something?" asked Gohan.

Beerus didn't look too worried. He figured nothing Gohan could do in a minute would help him win in a fight against the God of Destruction.

"Fine, you may have five minutes." said Beerus. This time he assumed Gohan needed a bathroom break.

Gohan flew away and landed near his friends and family.

"Gohan! What's going on? Did he give up?" asked Goku.

"Not exactly, but he gave me five minutes and that's more than enough time." said Gohan.

"For what?" asked Goku.

"The Super Saiyan God ritual." said Gohan.

"But we need six pure-hearted Saiyans. I think we're missing one." said Bulma.

"Goten, Trunks, I need you guys." said Gohan.

"Ah, don't worry Gohan, we remember." said Goten.

Trunks stood next to his friend and Vegeta confidently.

"Six huh? Hmm." said Gohan.

"What about Vegeta's brother?" asked Bulma.

"It won't work. I don't know where Tarble is at the moment. And besides that, I don't think he is a Super Saiyan." said Vegeta.

"Hey, I know! Zangya, bring Mint over here." said Gohan.

-

As Beerus watched from the sky he was growing both impatient and more curious.

"What is he doing?" he thought outloud.

-

"She's a bit young don't you think?" said Zangya.

Their daughter was only 3.

"Zangya's right. I don't know if Mint know's how to transform." said Bulma.

"Maybe if we lead by example." said Gohan.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

The Saiyan's nodded.

Goku, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks all changed to their Super Saiyan forms.

Gohan reverted back to his base form, then powered up to his Super Saiyan form.

"Come on Mint. You can do it too!" said Gohan.

Mint was fascinated by the glowing lights emitting from everyone.

"Please, Mint. Transform for daddy." said Gohan.

After a long pause, Mint clenched her fists and in a surprising flash, her black hair turned gold and her eyes became green, complete with the flaming aura.

"Alright!" shouted Gohan.

Goku and Goten could be heard celebrating.

The Saiyan's joined hands, with Zangya still holding her daughter up, and the energy melded into Gohan.

Beerus landed a few meters away from Gohan and the rest of the Saiyans.

"So this is the Super Saiyan God. I've never felt such power." said Beerus.

The blueish lights eventually all flooded into Gohan, and he stood in what looked like his base form with black hair for a few seconds, but then his hair, eyes, and aura turned green.

The Saiyan's released their hands, and stared at Gohan in awe.

"Thanks you guys. Especially you, Mint." said Gohan as he stepped out from the group.

Beerus could sense an immense amount of God Ki from Gohan.

Whis was right to want to train such an individual.

The fact that the ritual was successful this time around proved that without a doubt, Gohan and Vegeta were both now pure of heart.

"Want to continue?" asked Gohan.

"Hmmmm..." Beerus squinted in an amused and curious state. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Test is Over

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long to update, I've been under a lot of stress lately. But anyway, the next story will be called "Episode of Mint" in this fanfic continuum, so if you're interested (or just bored lol) look out for that story.

To be honest I didn't know how far to take this story considering how slap stick the movie was. But I couldn't break the mold too much because I wanted it to be at least a tiny bit realistic despite the already outlandish scenario.

Before coming at me sideways, I urge you to watch the movie first so you know what I had to work with hahaha.

Without further ado, here is the wrap up!

-

Beerus looked up and down Gohan who was now surrounded in a green, Super Saiyan God aura.

"I sense an immense amount of God Ki. So this is it. This is the true Super Saiyan God." said Beerus.

"We tried it a long time ago, just after I talked with Whis, but at the time, we didn't have the proper conditions." said Gohan.

"Hmm, how does it feel? Do you like being a god?" asked Beerus.

"It's alright. But I'm going to be honest; The main reason I accepted training from Whis was just so I could increase the odds of protecting my family and friends." said Gohan.

"How noble." responded Beerus.

"I have no intention of taking your job, but as long as you see my daughter as a threat I have no choice but to stand in your way." said Gohan. This time when he finished speaking, his aura flared up somewhat as he took a more relaxed, but sure, fighting stance.

Both his aura and eyes were a florescent green.

"Let me ask you this: What will you do if your daughters power eclipses yours? What will happen if she turns evil and renegade? What then?" asked Beerus. His tone was surprisingly calm but stoic. He wanted to know Gohan's real thoughts on the matter.

"She'll be good, I promise. And if worse does come to worse, I'll do what I have to." said Gohan.

"You'll do what you have to, eh? Heh, how amusing. Well, I won't bore you anymore, let us continue." said Beerus.

-

Goku had never been so proud of how far along his son had come, but he couldn't help but listen to what Gohan and Beerus were talking about.

Goku turned to Mint and touched the little girls head.

"Wow, you must be really dangerous in the future if the God of Destruction sees you as a threat." he chuckled lightly.

Vegeta wasn't one to take Beerus' words lightly. He didn't know what to think of Gohan's progeny.

On one hand, she was destined to be quite the force in the universe. But on the other hand, she wasn't a true Saiyan. She was some kind of outlandish hybrid.

He kept the majority of his thoughts to himself so as not to offend anyone.

Vegeta then folded his arms and looked back at Gohan and Beerus.

-

Gohan and Beerus shot up into the sky at instantaneous speeds.

They weren't even visible anymore. Even people with extreme battle experience such as Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo could not keep up.

When visible again, Gohan began to lead Beerus away from the town.

"Let's follow them guys!" said Bulma as she and the others boarded a high-tech space ship.

-

During the high speed exchange, Gohan landed a chop to the side of Beerus' neck followed by a back kick to the side of his torso.

The half-saiyan then followed this up with a upper cut.

The explosion was large.

Beerus couldn't block any of Gohan's hits. His speed had increased so much.

"Oof!" he grunted as Gohan kicked him through some wasteland stones.

"This new power is incredible." said Gohan.

Beerus tried to respond with a combination of kicks and jabs.

He brought his elbow down and Gohan teleported away.

Nearby rocks exploded even though Beerus missed, showing how strong the blow would have been.

Beerus then vanished too. It was yet another high speed exchange.

From the ship's glass like windows, Bulma and the others could barely see Gohan or Beerus.

When a high tiered fighter like Goku or Vegeta did see, it looked like sketch lines colliding, followed by invisible explosions that reshaped the landscape.

Gohan and Beerus then reappeared face to face on a plateau.

Beerus looked visibly worn down, having taken notable damage to his clothing and bruises on his face and chest and abdominal regions.

"How impudent." he then spoke to Gohan.

"Sorry, but you started it." replied Gohan.

"I've only been fighting you with 90% of my power. I am now going to go to full power. Consider yourself lucky, for I have never been this worked up in a very long time. This is the highest compliment I give." said Beerus as he crossed his arms in front of himself in an "X" pattern whilst a purple aura flared up around him.

"Umm, actually...I've only been at 80% myself." said Gohan with a bit of a smug look.

"WHAT!?...Oh , I see. You're bluffing. Hehehehe, a fine jest." said Beerus.

"Okay, we'll see." said Gohan.

"RRRHHHAAAAAA!" shouted the God of Destruction and the mountainous region they found their selves on turned to sand.

Gohan utilized the full power of his Super Saiyan God form. He too, took things to 100%.

Beerus vanished and reappeared next to Gohan with a kick. Gohan blocked it and the ensuing explosion blew away all the sand that use to be a mountain.

Gohan actually had some trouble blocking despite being at 100% himself.

The two then vanished and shot into the sky.

-

"Look there they go!" said Krillin.

"The purple dude looks pissed." said Yamcha.

"I couldn't even begin to imagine the scale they're on." said Piccolo.

The rest of the Z-fighters and there friends just watched in awe.

("Atta boy, Gohan.") thought Goku.

-

Gohan and Beerus had made it into orbit. Or at least, so high above the Earth that they were practically in space.

"Take this!" shouted Beerus as he fired an orange ball the size of a large asteroid.

Gohan clasped his wrists in the style of firing a Kamehameha.

"HAAAA!" she shouted, and the orb Beerus created exploded.

Beerus reappeared in front of the explosion and slammed his knee into Gohan's stomach, then followed it up with a reverse back hand.

Gohan grunted from the first hit but anticipated the second.

He caught Beerus' attempted backhand attack and slammed the end of his kick to the bottom of Beerus jaw, sending him flying straight up.

Gohan teleported above him and brought down both his hands in a cupped fist, sending Beerus right back down, but the God stopped abruptly using his full force energy.

He was being worn down and he knew it.

Beerus looked back and Gohan was gone.

He looked around and saw a yellow beam of energy flying toward him.

A type of "Masenko Rebirth" attack.

"You're relentless!" shouted Beerus as he chopped Gohan's attack away and it's explosion lit up the sky.

Gohan reappeared in front of him with a serious look.

"Are you going to leave my wife and daughter alone? I have no intention of killing you, but try to look at things from my point of view. Do I really have any choice?" asked Gohan.

Beerus dusted off his battle worn outfit.

"They must mean a lot to you." said Beerus.

The green Super Saiyan God aura around Gohan disappeared.

Beerus raised a brow but Gohan didn't look like he noticed.

"Aren't you concerned about what could happen to the universe?" said Beerus.

"I am, but I know that how someone is brought up is a big factor as well. I guess this means I'm going to have to stop going with Whis to the godly realm for training and stay here. But to be honest, I prefer it that way. I'm certain I can raise her to be a good person." said Gohan.

"..." Beerus said nothing.

Gohan then noticed his Super Saiyan God form was gone.

"Uh-oh." he said after he noticed.

Gohan then transformed back into his Super Saiyan 4 form to compensate.

"One more round, then I will give you my verdict." said Beerus as he powered up.

Gohan did the same.

It felt strange going from his Super Saiyan God from to his Super Saiyan 4 form, but he also felt stronger than ever.

The God form may have been temporary, but the power up was still there, albeit, less.

Beerus vanished, as did Gohan.

Beerus was still using 100% of his full power and Gohan had no choice but to do the same.

Beerus landed a punch to Gohan's face but Gohan landed the same on Beerus.

The ensuing explosion echoed throughout the atmosphere.

Gohan spun and kicked downward, but Beerus caught his attack and responded with a kick of his own.

Gohan caught the blow and the two were in an awkward caught kick position for a full 5 seconds before teleporting away.

Beerus appeared even further from the atmosphere. Gohan was closer to the earth despite being in the upper stratosphere. His back was to it, as he faced Beerus' oncoming attack.

Because he was back in his Super Saiyan 4 form, he gazed up at Beerus with his amber eyes. They weren't red like they were in the first round.

"Here's your final test!" shouted Beerus as he powered up.

He raised both of his hands, and fired a ball of energy several times larger than the first orange colored sphere he fired.

This time, Beerus' ball of energy was a violet color, similar to his skin.

Gohan could sense it. This attack as a Galaxy buster.

He charged forward and placed his hands on the ball as it entered the Earth's atmosphere.

"-Incredible! He's even more powerful than I could have imagined!" shouted Gohan.

Beerus was exhausted from the energy he had just released as well as the exchange he had had earlier with Gohan.

He watched curiously, how his successor would handle such an attack.

-

"Look!" said Bulma as Gohan barely came into view.

"He's not in that green aura form anymore!" shouted Krillin.

"Yeah he's a Super Saiyan 4 again." said Goku. He crossed his arms the way Vegeta usually did.

"Look at that energy. It must be strong if he's struggling." said Vegeta.

"...Gohan." Zangya whispered under her breath while holding their daughter.

-

Gohan's mind raced as he thought of his family and friends.

All that was at stake if he couldn't stop this attack.

"Everyone...I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!" shouted Gohan as his eyes turned red.

The Super Saiyan god aura flared up around him, despite being in his Super Saiyan 4 form. It was red this time instead of green.

Somehow he had manage to combine them.

In a massive wisp, the purple energy ball ripped apart and dissipated.

Gohan had absorbed the attack but was still too tired to do anything back.

He reverted to his regular Super Saiyan 4 form and looked up with a lazy eye.

His clothes were visibly worn.

-

"He did it!" shouted Trunks.

-

Still in the upper atmosphere, Gohan slowly gazed up to see Beerus floating in front of him.

They stared at one another for a long while then began to descend. They were ironically, somehow back above Bulma's house.

"You're stronger than I thought. I really wasn't expecting you to survive that. I must admit you truly are something remarkable." said Beerus.

"You're strong too. I can't believe someone as strong as you exists." replied Gohan.

"You've past the final test. You are worthy of the title of God of Destruction. I promise not to harm your wife or child." said Beerus.

"Thank you." said Gohan.

"Well, what now?" he then asked.

The two finally touched down in front of the food near Bulma's party.

"Now, I want some more pudding." said Beerus.

("Is this guy for real?") Gohan thought.

Bulma's ship landed and the Z-fighters and their friends emerged.

"Gohan! What happened!?" asked Goku as he and Vegeta made their way closer to him.

"Looks like we're safe." said Gohan.

"What!?" asked Vegeta.

Beerus was holding one of the bowls and eating some of the pudding despite his battle worn exterior.

"I've decided to let it go." said Beerus as he looked up at the group.

"HUH!?" they all shouted.

Whis appeared next to Beerus with some type of fruit glass.

"You've been following us this whole time?" asked Beerus.

"Mmm-hmm!" Whis replied cheerfully.

"I never noticed..." said Gohan as he reverted back to his base form.

The revelation felt skewed but it was the truth. Whis had been watching the fight the entire time.

"Well, I guess we can all just party as usual!" said Goku as he made his way to more food.

It was a strange end, but not wanting to push anymore buttons, Vegeta and Bulma decided to just go along.

-

Hours past, and Beerus showed himself to be not the villain they all assumed at first.

They celebrated together as though they had known him for years.

From the Sacred World of the Kais, Shin and the Elder Kai were surprised their selves.

"Can you believe it ancestor? They actually got on the good side of Beerus! The God of Destruction!" said Shin.

-

"It's time we get going, thank you very much for all the festivities." said Whis.

"Aww, no problem. You guys can come to our next party if you want. Just so long as you promise not to blow up the planet." joked Bulma.

"Ah, yes, of course, and thank you." said Beerus with a slight chuckle.

Whis rested his scepter on his shoulder and turned back to Gohan.

"Gohan, you've come quite a long ways since I first met you. I just wanted to say that I'm very proud of you. I didn't think you would match Beerus so quickly." said Whis.

"Thanks, but I think I owe most of that to the Super Saiyan God ritual." said Gohan while shyly scratching the back of his head.

"Now that Beerus is awake, I'm afraid I'm going to have to end our training." said Whis.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that much, but to be honest I think I prefer it. This way I can spend more time with my daughter." said Gohan.

"Indeed. I urge you to stay in top form though. You never know what could happen." said Whis.

"I know what you mean haha." said Gohan.

Whis gave Gohan one last nod before joining up with Beerus.

The two levitated upward then nodded to one another, before speeding away, presumably back to their realm.

-

"That Beerus guy wasn't so bad." said Goku.

"Yeah, this could have turned out a lot worse. But you know...I think Whis knew it would all turn out okay." said Gohan.

"Looks like we better get going." said Zangya. She seemed a little anxious.

The afternoon was getting later, and the party was pretty much over.

"Hang on, I sense another power." said Dende.

(((He was at the party too, just not relevant until now.)))

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan.

Dende took a closer look at Zangya who was holding her daughter still.

"I think you're just sensing Mint. She hasn't learned to suppress her power quite yet." said Gohan.

"No no, it's coming from inside your wife, Gohan." said Dende with a grin.

Zangya's eyes widened at the comment but she knew what he meant.

As did everyone else.

"You're pregnant again?!" asked Gohan.

Zangya looked down and slowly nodded with a blush.

The others laughed and clapped.

"Man, Gohan! Calm down! Am I right?" laughed Goku.

"You two need to simmer down!" said Bulma, who also laughed jovially.

"Hmmm, these next few years are going to be interesting." said Gohan.

-

As Whis and Beerus speed through space, they begin to chat about their experiences on Earth.

"Beerus you have got to try this sushi!" said Whis.

"In a minute, but I have a question." said Beerus.

"Yes?" asked Whis.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" asked Beerus.

"It's not like you to back peddle a decision. Why now?" asked Whis cheerfully.

"I'm not back peddling...well, not exactly. Just curious about the future. That Hybrid was quite a force." said Beerus.

"They will be valuable allies in the future." smiled Whis.


End file.
